Semiconductor devices may be supplied with an external power source voltage in order to make internal circuit characteristics well balanced through level shifting. At this time, when a delay time in a rising edge and a delay time in a falling edge of an output voltage are largely different from each other, a duty ratio of the output voltage is significantly deviated, so that an operation margin is reduced significantly.